Christmas Comfort
by Bria
Summary: It was in the beginning of the Doctor's first December in Pete's World that he learned that Christmas no longer made Rose Tyler's face light up.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly ficlet prompt, Christmas hurt/comfort.

* * *

It was in the beginning of the Doctor's first December in Pete's World that he learned that Christmas no longer made Rose's face light up. They were walking through a local shopping centre after seeing a movie and he was taking in the festive decorations.

"Look at all the decorations, Rose!" he commented, grinning at her.

"Yeah, they're pretty." Rose glanced around them and gave him a small smile. It wasn't disingenuous, but it didn't reach her eyes and that made him sad. From Cardiff to their dinner on the Powell Estate, he knew she had always loved Christmas.

The Doctor decided to try something. He wanted a true Rose Tyler beam. "We're going to decorate, right? Get our home all nice and cheery. Maybe hang some mistletoe." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

That did bring a small chuckle to his beloved. "Suppose so. We'll have to buy them though, and I know you're not a big fan of shopping."

"I don't mind shopping with you," he protested. "It was your mother, and clothing, and furnishings for our home." He let out a groan at the memory.

Now, Rose gave him a real, full laugh. "Yeah, she went a tad overboard."

"That, Rose Tyler, is the understatement of the century!" What the Doctor didn't say out loud though, was that he would always appreciate the way Jackie had just accepted this him right from the start, without question (even Rose had needed a bit of time to adjust), even if she drove him barmy half the time.

"There's usually a Christmas shop on the second level this time of year." Rose squeezed his hand. "Let's see what we can find."

Four hours later, with several bags of ornaments in tow, and after a stop at a Christmas tree lot, the Doctor and Rose stepped back to view their handiwork. The tree was decorated in fairy lights and baubles of green, blue, and red.

As the Doctor took in Rose, there was a distinct pain in her eyes and his heart sank. He had hoped this would cheer her up. It was Christmastime, and they were together after all.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he brushed his thumb across her jaw and pulled her into his arms.

Rose buried her face in his shoulder and he held her while she cried. When she finally lifted her head, her voice came out as a whisper. "Is he okay?"

The Doctor chided himself. He should've known. Neither of them had referred to his former self since their initial talks in the aftermath of Bad Wolf Bay, but he never fooled himself to think she didn't think of him. They just never talked about it. "What brought this up?"

"I'm sorry," Rose began, but while he shook his head (she had nothing to apologize for), she rushed on.

"I love you, I love you so much," she stopped and locked her eyes with his. "But what's he got? I was angry at him at first, for the way he left us, but what if he's alone? He doesn't have me and you told me what had to have happened to Donna. I saw myself what happened to you after Canary Wharf."

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor hugged her tightly. "Obviously I don't know where he finds himself right now. But I do know one thing."

He pulled back so he could look at her straight on. "He and I love Christmas. Anything that brings people together and promotes peace is a good thing. That first one without you _was_ hard but he knows we're together now and that means the world to him."

"Are you sure?" Rose still looked uncertain. "Christmas never seems to be kind to him. The Gelth, the Sycorax, the Titantic," she trailed off.

"We did always find our fair share of trouble," he conceded. "That won't stop him from celebrating the holiday. But I happen I know it's true because that's how I'd feel, if he was here with you. So the next time he finds himself at Christmas, I guarantee he'll enjoy himself. He'll find someone to help him out of whatever mess he finds himself in, and he'll be happy when he thinks of us."

"And Rose," he lifted her chin. "He wants you to be happy too."

Peace finally made its way into her eyes and a smile lit her face. "I am Doctor," she leaned back into his arms and rested her head against his chest. "So happy."


End file.
